Love of a Ghost: Pompous Pep
by Artemis Moore
Summary: When Danny Fenton is kicked out of his house for something that he can't control he moves in with Vlad Masters. Things were going awesome but when something more begins to happen to Danny what will the lovers do? Warning: Explicit M/M, Mentions of Death, Romance, Pompous Pep, Veggie Burger.
1. Chapter 1

" _Mom… Dad… there's something I need to tell you…" Danny said, messing with the hem of his shirt. The sixteen year old felt sick to his stomach as he decided to tell his Mother and Father one of the secret that had been haunting him for years now._

 _His father, Jack Fenton looked up from his 'Ghostbusters' comic book while his mother Maddie Fenton looked up from her 'Genius Magazine'. He knew his parents loved him, and the three of them had gotten closer since Jazz had gone off to a big and fancy college._

" _What is it, hun?" Maddie asked, setting the magazine on the table before pulling the Magazine from Jack._

 _Danny sat down on a couch on the opposite side the coffee table, still messing with the fabric between his fingers. "I um… I've been meaning to tell you guys this for a while now… but I realized that I should have told you sooner."_

 _His parents looked at each other, seeming to becoming more and more concerned with each word that came out of Danny's mouth. They then looked back at their son, staying silent as Danny composed his thoughts and finally said the two words that he had dreaded saying since he was ten-years-old._

" _I'm Gay."_

 _His dad looked shocked, his eyes widening with a look of dumbfounded-ness that Danny's once enemy Vlad Masters would say was always there. He clenched his fists, but not in anger - but worry - as he looked over at Maddie who had a look of confused anger flooding those teal-blue eyes._

" _What about Sam? You two dated for a while." His dad tried to point out._

" _No… we pretended to so that you two didn't think that there was nothing wrong with me."_

" _Son there's nothing wrong with you." Jack said, going to stand up when Maddie grabbed him._

" _Nothing wrong with him! Our son is gay! Jack! It's disgusting!_ _He's_ _disgusting!"_

" _Maddie-." Jack said, and Danny looked down at his hand, tears forming. He was afraid this would happen._

" _No. Don't 'Maddie' me! It's gross! It's gross and I will not have a homosexual living under my roof any longer!" Maddie said, standing up. "Get out." She said, those two words making Danny's blood run cold as he looked back up at his mom._

" _Mom…"_

" _Maddie-." Jack tried again._

" _I SAID GET OUT!"_

 _Danny got up, walking to the door before glancing back at his parents. Maddie refused to look at him while Jack looked at him quite sadly, Danny then opened the door and ran out, running down the steps before taking off full speed down the road. He had no idea where he was going, or how long it would take him to get there but he was too hurt and scared to go back home. He couldn't go back home, he had just been kicked out by the two people who thought would understand. They understood about him being half-ghost. He told them that a year ago and after they figured out when it happened and everything that was going on with him they accepted it and stood by him but the idea that their son was gay made them kick them out of the house._

Danny gasped and opened his eyes gripping at the front of his shirt as he softly shook. He hated that memory, he hated even more when he had to watch it like a movie in his dreams. It stressed him out and made him feel sick to his stomach no matter how much time had passed. It had been three years since then, he hadn't seen either of his parents in that time span and a lot had changed in his life. Not only was he now living with Vlad Masters but he was now also dating the older halfa, they had been dating since Danny had just turned 18.

"You alright, Daniel?" Vlad yawned, sitting up from next to him under the sheets, his broad and scarred chest shimmering in the early morning light.

Danny smiled and sighed, looking up at the shirtless man. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He said.

"That dream again?"

Danny nodded, sitting up and hugging Vlad, wrapping his arms around the man's back and putting his head on broad shoulders. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you."

Vlad messed up Danny's shaggy black hair that was beginning to brush the middle of his neck. Danny giggled, then gasped as the older halfa kissed his forehead before going down. Vlad continued to kiss his temple, down the side of his head to his chin, then down the center of his neck stopping at his collarbone. He kissed the bone over and over giving it careful nips here and there that made the masochist side of Danny go crazy.

"Vl-Vlad wait i-it's morning, you have work." Danny said, whimpering as the man slipped his hand up Danny's tank top, his warm fingers feeling almost like electricity against his freezing chest.

"I know, but I need a jumpstart on the day, what better than spending it with you." Vlad said, nipping Danny's ear and pushing him down to the mattress resting between his legs and slipping off the shirt. Vlad's thumbs brushed across Danny's nipples making the younger moan and cover his mouth in a fruitless attempt to silence himself.

Danny remembered his first time with Vlad, it had been awkward and sloppy and they had gotten much much better at forming themselves together, getting to know each other more and more knowing their favorite spots, their turn on spots, and even their turn off spots. Vlad knew Danny was a bit of a masochist while Danny knew Vlad was a bit of a sadist. They were the perfect immortal couple.

Vlad nipped at Danny's collarbone again, biting a bit harder and sucking on it leaving a large hickie with a very small amount of blood oozing out of it, but Danny didn't mind. Vlad then continued to kiss down Danny's chest, biting above his left nipple making sure that his sharp fangs scraped across the delicate flesh leaving a small trail of blood that his teeth touched. This caused Danny to arch his back and moan out, clenching his teeth down on his forearm to keep himself quiet, causing his own fangs to break the skin and make blood ooze from the holes.

Vlad then grabbed Danny's wrists, pulling his hands away from his mouth and pinning them on the pillow above his head while his other hand slipped into Danny's plaid blue boxers and running his hand over the cock. Danny gasped, moaning and wriggling under the grasp, unconsciously attempting to get away from the assault but all the while enjoying it.

"Vlad~ h-hurry, please." He moaned, clenching his toes as Vlad let his wrists go, Danny's hands instantly gripping the wood bars of the headboard. Vlad then slid his other hand down to Daniel's boxers, pulling it off and tossing it aside while Vlad drug his tongue across the bloody scrape on his chest. Danny moaned louder, thankful that they didn't have roommates and didn't have to worry about anybody hearing them or walking in on them. Hell, they no longer even had maids to take care of the place.

Vlad spread Danny's legs before bringing his mouth down to the smaller boy's cock, dragging his tongue along the shaft before then wrapping his mouth around it. Danny arched his back, gasping and moaning with the smallest movement that Vlad did. Danny closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure to completely engulf him, his heart racing and his head aching with excitement. Danny clawed at the wood digging his nails into the wood board above his head as Vlad slid his mouth down, sucking on it his mouth collecting the pre-cum that dripped from the head.

"Vlad~." Danny moaned, resisting the natural urge to cover his mouth to hide his pleasure.

Vlad hummed around the cock causing Danny to gasp and wriggle under his grasp. Vlad then reached into the bedstand, grabbing a half empty bottle of lube and began to give a generous amount of the cold substance onto this left hand all the while not removing the teen's twitching member.

Vlad slid his index finger into his lovers tight hole making Danny shudder and moan at the pressure. Thanks to their healing abilities Danny always seemed just as tight as he was his first time. Sure Danny didn't mind the pay of just 'going for it' but Vlad loved to torment Daniel by going nice and slow like this. Vlad began to thrust his finger into Danny, his back arching as he loudly moaned.

"Vlad stop teasing me!" He cried out, then moaned as Vlad went down on the teens cock trusting a bit faster into his hole. "Ah! V-Vlad!"

Danny put his hand down, grabbing Vlad's silver hair and tugging it out of the ponytail it was often kept in at the base of his neck. Danny was enjoying this more than he would ever admit, but he also knew he didn't have too, the facial expressions and the sounds he was making was enough to let Vlad know that he wasn't at all against this.

Vlad pulled his mouth off Danny's hard member and removed his finger making Danny moan at the sudden loss of pleasure that had once been overwhelming. Danny looked up at his lover, nibbling his bottom lip as he watched Vlad remove his pajama pants exposing his large and hard member which seemed more than excited to penetrate his tight hole.

Vlad smiled, rolling the more than eager Daniel onto his knees. Danny put his forearms down on the bed living his hips higher which allowed Vlad easy access. He put his member against the twitching hole and pushed in slowly causing Danny to moan and dig his nails into the silk sheets while he bit into his pillow doing his best to make sure his own fangs didn't rip into the feather filled sack.

Vlad's hips soon hit Danny's rump being completely in the boy's tight hole. Danny as panting, adjusting to the familiar and slightly painful feeling of Vlad within in. Danny looked over his shoulder at Vlad giving him a nod, letting him know he was fine to move. Vlad smiled, bending over and giving him a kiss between his shoulder blades as he began to thrust into his tender hole. Danny moaned loudly, removing his mouth from the pillow as he moaned into the air drool dripping down his chin as Vlad gripped his hips thrusting slow and shallow.

"Vlad more! More!" He cried out excitedly, as Vlad began to pull himself almost all the way out before slamming himself right back in causing Danny to scream in pleasure moaning every time Vlad moved outwards from him. Danny felt like he was going crazy under the pleasure the older man was giving him.

Danny could feel himself reaching his climax and could also tell that he was slowly losing his mind to the pleasure.

"Vlad, I'm close." He moaned, then yelped as Vlad pulled out and pushed him onto his back making Danny gasp. Vlad then pushed into Danny thrusting into him in the missionary like style. Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, tears of pleasure dripping down his face as Vlad continued his assault, the black haired teen moaning loudly.

The climax hit him like an explosion as cum sprayed out coating his and Vlad's chests. Vlad didn't stop though and continued to thrust into Danny, it was clear by the excitement on his face and the animalistic grunts he was making that he too was close to his climax.

"Can I?" Vlad asked, it was a question he always knew the answer too but Love hearing Danny's answer.

"Ye-yes! Cum inside!" Danny moaned, "Fill me up!" He cried excitedly, a blush covering his face up to his ears making the beautiful blue eyes stand out even more in the morning light.

Vlad grunted in excitement as he came, causing sudden almost burning warmth filling within his anus some leaking out of his abused hole. Vlad rode out his orgasim before the two smiled at each other before giving each other a kiss. Their soft lips touched as their kiss became hungrier and hungrier as Vlad's tongue slipped passed Daniel's lips the two pink muscles wrestling for dominance and Danny naturally lost, allowing himself to be once again abused by Vlad.

Danny slipped his hand between his and Vlad's mouth with a smile. "Okay horn-dog, you've got your jumpstart now get ready for work." He said, then laughed slightly when Vlad gave him a pout. "Come on Mr. Mayor you can't leave your people waiting."

"But you're the only person I care about." Vlad said from behind his hand. Danny smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Well don't let any of your voters hear that." Danny laughed, wriggling out from under Vlad and making his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, then let out a squeak as Vlad chased after him in the bathroom.

In the end the two of them had sex three more times before Vlad finally made it out of the house leaving Danny on his own so that he would be able to go to his classes which he had at 12, 2, 4, and 5pm. He didn't mind though for his class schedule allowed him to spend the morning rushing Vlad out of the house and getting out of school around the same time as the older halfa.

Danny sat in his class with his laptop in front of him, taking notes on what the English Professor was saying. He couldn't help but think about his old English teacher Mr. Lancer who would laugh if he learned that he had inspired Danny to be a Teacher. It was hard to focus though thanks to the slight numb pain in his rump and exhaustion from the marathon of sex he had before class started.

He rubbed his lower back before going back to focusing on what the teacher was talking about. He typed away on his computer, enjoying the fact that it was a quiet easy lesson into the sound of screaming could be heard in the distance. The other students and the teacher ran over to the window but Danny didn't hesitate for a second and he ran directly out into the hallway, transforming while he ran. There wasn't a time to worry about any camera's that could possibly be around to capture his transformation.

He flew through the wall, going directly out into the school yard where there was a familiar ghost hanging around. It was Skulker, a ghost hunter who hadn't caused a problem for the teen in a few months. Danny sighed, flying over to him.

"And here I thought you had finally figured out that you'll never beat me." Danny said, crossing his arms as Skulker looked at him with a smile.

"And here I thought that you figured out I would never give up, I've sworn to hunt your head until it is resting on my wall above my bed."

"Aren't you tired of this by now? I mean you and Amber have been dating for years, shouldn't you guys be thinking about having a family or something."

"You sound just like Ember." Skulker said, holding up his arm as a small weapon formed out of his ecto suit as he pointed it at Danny.

Danny watched himself waiting until he shot off a laser, to which he reacted and flew to the right, dodging the beam. Skulker hadn't really learned any new fighting tricks since they had begun fighting all those years ago but Danny had and through extensive training through Vlad that he had gotten stronger than even he thought possible. This scared him though, for the stronger he got the more he felt afraid of turning into Dan.

Danny landed on the ground, still not uncrossing his arms. "Come on Skulker, just give it up, you're getting too old for this."

"You think so, huh?" The smile on Skulkers face made Danny's heart pound as he felt chills rush down his back. He turned quickly but not quick enough as the laser, which he had shot before managed to turn around and wrapped his wrists together and pinned them up against his chest. He began to struggle, something which quickly backfired on him as electricity shot through him.

The white haired, green eyed ghost let out a scream of pure agony, as the force of the electricity not only caused his knees to give out and made him hand on them but also made tears spring to his eyes. It hurt, god it hurt, almost as much as the time he gained his powers through electrocution. The outsides of his vision began to go blurry when something inside him, snapped, sending a separate pulse from within him shot out causing the pain to go from excruciating to a mild numb feeling. Danny could tell that wasn't the end though, it felt as though his body was saving up the energy he had absorbed from the electricity into something. Something which was unknown until it came out in a frozen EMP like event, shooting a wave of ice out from him, knocking Skulker back off his feet and shattering a handful of the school's windows.

It took almost two full minutes to understand what had caused the destruction to the school, and another full minute to realize that Skulker's suit was shattered and almost out of commission, he could move his left arm and his head but that was it, the rest of his suit had been damaged beyond repair. Danny put his hand on his stomach, the nervousness of the situation finally hitting him as he pulled his thermos off of his belt and sucked up Skulker, who was too tired to even let out his typical threats.

Once Skulker was taken care of Danny flew back into the school and vanishing in the bathroom. Danny flew into a stall where he then transformed back into his normal state. The moment he was back in his normal flesh and blood state he fell to his knees, clinging to the toilet as he throw up, all thanks to the amount of pain coming from his stomach and ribcages.

He had gotten used to pain, the only thing that ever really hurt him was electricity and ghost-blades, everything else just caused an uncomfortable tingle so for him to be feeling this much pain, pain which refused to completely go away was beginning to scare him. The fact that he was throwing up so much that he couldn't breathe didn't help the situation much either.

He needed to calm down, he needed to pull himself together so that he could go back to class and get his stuff, but with what he was currently feeling he was beginning to suspect he would even be able to stand up without throwing up again. His hands were trembling as he tried to breath, putting his head on his shoulder.

He wanted to text Vlad, who had undoubtedly seen the fight on the news by now, he wanted to let him know what was going on and that he was alright, but he wasn't sure about that.

Danny sucked in a breath, attempting to calm himself down, feeling the pain slowly ebb away to a uncomfortable full feeling, almost like he had eaten too much sweets. Danny then braved the pain and got to his feet, making his out of the stall and going to the sink, turning on the water as cold as it would go and splashing it on his face. The water hitting his skin and rolling down his shirt onto his chest was extremely comforting and made him feel almost normal again. His only real guess of what happened out there was that the electricity had effected his ice-core somehow. He also guessed an ice bath back at home would make him feel better.

After washing his hands and washing his mouth out Danny made his way back to class, the students and teacher paying no attention to him as he sat back down at his desk. He still felt sick but decided to finish class anyways then go home after it was done. There was no point missing school because his stomach hurt.

Thanks to the ghost attack class only went for another half an hour before the teacher decided they were done for the day. Danny packed his bag, putting his laptop and everything in it before tossing it over his shoulder and heading home.

Despite him being the Mayor's boyfriend nobody specifically knew about their relation so the need for a driver or anything like that wasn't necessary though today Danny wish it was, he felt sicker than he had when he was in the bathroom and now all he wanted to do was lay down in the back of a car instead of walk six blocks to the house the two shared.

The more he walked the more he couldn't wait for the cold bath that was awaiting him at the house. He could almost imagine the cold water over his skin and while most would have shuddered at the thought Danny had a rare ice-core and the cold, in certain cases, was the most comforting thing for him. As long as it was on his terms that is.

It took Danny almost twice as long as it normally did to make it home thanks to the constant breaks he had to take, which only added to the feeling that Skulker had done something to him. He didn't know what yet, but he would find out what it was after his bath. Once he made it into the house he put his backpack on the floor next to the front door and made his way to the main floor bathroom, not even bothering to go up to the larger bathroom which connected to the master bedroom upstairs. He was too exhausted to make it up the thirteen-steps to the top.

He went into the bathroom, closing the door as he began to strip of his clothes, only looking in the mirror when he was completely exposed. His core, which normally couldn't be seen, was giving off a soft glow on his chest. It was startling to say the least to see something that only showed itself during meditation. He was scared, he didn't know what to do with a core acting this way.

That's when he knew he needed Vlad, Vlad had been a ghost much longer than he had and had likely experienced something like this before. So Danny texted him one word, the one word that essentially said 'I need help, hurry home'.

 **Avalanche.**

To which Vlad almost instantly replied their, 'on the way' word.

 **Volcano.**

In their defense it was simply to protect the fact that they were dating as well as their ghost secrets. It also mentioned things similar to their cores. Ice and Fire.

Twenty minutes later Vlad came home, finding his lover sitting in the bath, trying to cool his temperature down, hoping that is what would make the Core stop glowing, but it didn't. He was still very bright glowing through his pale skin like it was just a thin sheet.

Vlad looked at Danny, his dark blue eyes meeting Danny's icy blue ones. "What happened?" He asked, walking to Danny and touching his wet hair. To Vlad, Danny's skin was freezing but Danny still looked like he felt feverish.

"Skulker jumped me at school." Danny said, "He… electrocuted me, something I used to b-but since then I've felt really sick." He said, "A-and then when he came home my core was glowing like this." He put his hand on his chest.

"Besides your stomach does anything else hurt?"

"N-no."

"Not even your core?"

"No, it's just… it won't stop glowing."

Vlad frowned, sitting on the edge of the tub placing his hand on Danny's chest feeling his core pulsing in waves having taken place of his heart beat which had stopped working after being electrocuted as violently as he was when he was 14 years old. The wave was even and strong under his fingers, making him suspect that there was nothing wrong physically with his core. Vlad let his hand warm up softly, hoping that it would help and he was right. Whether it was the fact that his touch calmed down Daniel or that his core was actually too cold neither knew but the glowing stopped and Danny seemed to relax.

Vlad then helped Danny out of the tub, then he went into the kitchen to make tea for the two of them. This gave Danny a chance to get dressed in a pair of dark grey sweats and one of Vlad's "Greenbay" t-shirts that was extremely baggy on the smaller male. It made Vlad smile at the pure beauty of his lover and made him want to cling to Danny but after hearing that the teen was sick he felt worried about pushing Danny into anything that would just make him feel worse.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from work." Danny said quietly, blushing as Vlad messed up his damp hair.

"Don't worry about it, Daniel. I would be more worried if you didn't call me. When it comes to you in any way I would like to hear about it." Vlad grabbed the back of Danny's head, gently putting their heads together as he smiled at him. "Because I love you, and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

Danny blushed, "O-okay." He said, whimpering in pleasure of Vlad kissed him, pulling away a second later.

"If your core acts up again let me know and we'll go see Frostbite see if he can tell us what is going on. Alright?"

"A-alright." Danny smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After that single incident with Skulker Danny seemed to go back to normal, it was comforting to both Vlad and Danny to know that it was just an isolated incident. Then on Tuesday things got even better for Danny when he received a letter from his best friends Sam and Tucker.

 _Dear Danny_

 _Hey buddy, I know it's been awhile since we talked a lot but how are you? We know it's been a long while since we've talked but we both wanted to let you know that we've been thinking about you. We've been in contact with Jazz and she wanted us to tell you that she's coming into town in a few weeks to visit, she told us to tell you so that she didn't have to lie if your parents asked if she had been talking to you. I still think they should just accept the fact that your gay, but hey what do I know, it took my parents 17 years to realize that I was goth and I wasn't going to be wearing Pink anytime soon._

 _That's just me though. Anyways, the real reason for this letter (because it's more personal than an Email) is to invite you to our Wedding! That's right! Tucker and I are getting Married next week on the 10th. I know I always wanted a winter wedding but April is better than anything. :) We would love if you guys could both make it._

 _It's going to be at my mom and dad's house at 2pm. You don't have to dress up super fabulously (My wedding dress is black so it doesn't matter how you dress, anything will be fine with us). Jazz, sadly, won't be able to make it but will visit us with Dash when they come down and visit when that happens._

 _Another thing I thought I would mention is that your mom has stored all your things in mine and Tucker's garage… I would tell you this in person but I figured if you wanted to come over before the Wedding and get some of it you can. Also, I saw on the news that you and Skulker got in a fight at school, you looked like you were in a lot of pain, are you alright now? I know this won't reach you for a few day's so I hope you're not still in pain. Tucker and I are still here for you if you want help with Ghost's, as far as we're concerned Team Phantom never split up._

 _I would love to hear back from you, no matter how you do it. We would love to be visited by you guys, you know m parents bought us a house on the edge of town and if you guys want can even stay a night or two with us. Tucker and I just miss you, a lot, after what happened with your Mom and Dad three years ago we hardly see you. Oh! Mr. Lancer was asking about you the other day too, he laughed when we told him you were studying to be a teacher, and actually started to cry when we told him that he was the reason you wanted to be a teacher. If you bump into him I bet he would love to hear more about what you're doing with your life, he will never admit it but I have always thought you were his favorite teacher. You were the only one who listened to the stories he told us all those years ago._

 _Anyways, like I said, we would love to have you come to our wedding. It's on the 10th at 2pm, don't be late. We love you Danny._

 _-Sam and Tucker_

Danny leaned back in his desk chair, chewing on pretzels as he smiled. The idea of his two best friends being married made Danny smile and also made Danny think about how much he wanted to Marry Vlad. He was scared though, he didn't want to scare Vlad away with the talk of Marriage, something he wasn't even sure the older halfa was interested in. Then again if he was interested he doubted he would say anything.

He was happy for Sam and Tucker who had been dating since their second year of highschool after he and Sam "broke up". They were cute together and were two of the only people who supported the fact that he was gay. They had offered to let Danny move in with them when they found out that his parents kicked him out of the house but they were still both living with their parents. Tucker's parents would have taken him in but they couldn't afford it while Sam's parents could afford it but they wouldn't take him in. In the end it was best for everybody for him to live with Vlad.

His dad's best friend had quickly gone from stranger, to enemy, to an enemy with a truce, to a friend, and then (after he turned 18 because Vlad refused to date him until he was a legal adult) a boyfriend. Danny had matured alot in those three years as had Vlad. Danny loved Vlad and loved that the man had matured so much just for him.

Danny sighed, reaching into the back of pretzels frowning when he realized that the entire bag was empty. He had just opened the bag so for him to have eaten the entire thing made him pat his stomach. "Guess I was hungry." He said, folding up the letter before crumpling the empty bag of pretzels and tossing them in the trash.

Danny got to his feet, making his way out of the office and down the two sets of stairs before finally making it to the basement where he often did training. Vlad was at work and Danny didn't feel like going to school today but he wasn't not going to do anything. He was going to train, something which he hadn't done in a long time. He transformed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom, feeling the forever cold feeling wash over him. But there was also an unfamiliar feeling with it.

He hadn't gone back to being Phantom since the fight with Skulker a few days ago but in this form he felt unnaturally weak and tingly. He looked at his chest, half expecting to see it glowing, which it thankfully wasn't. He then looked at his hands, letting it glow the bright green it often did. It looked normal but Danny could feel that there was something different about it today.

Danny clenched and unclenched his fists shaking off the weird feeling before shooting a ball of energy towards a red button on the wall which in turn opened up four target's which all had burns on them from other times he and Vlad had done training whether apart or together, then again when the lovers trained together it never really lasted long.

Danny put his hands together before shooting energy out of his hand, hitting one of the bigger target with just enough energy that it knocked it back into the hiding place in the wall, just as it was meant to do when hit. He hit yet another target, but when he was gathering up energy to hit the next one his head spun and he felt extremely dizzy, as he fell out of the air and fell four feet down and landed on his hands and knees.

He frowned, looking at his hands, the glow seemed to have died down quite a bit and that was worrying. The glow was almost always bright and exciting to see but this time something didn't feel right. He almost felt like he was going to transform back into Fenton he felt so drained. Danny shook his head, trying to clear his head but that only made the vertigo and exhaustion stronger as it pulsed through him now, waving in time with his core.

 _ **Call Vlad**_. A voice in his head screamed.

 _ **No! No! I can't bother him, he has meetings all day.**_ Danny reminded himself, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to calm himself down. _**Just breathe, just breathe, you're probably just still out of energy from the fight with Skulker. Maybe the burst of energy you let out drained you more than you thought it did.**_

Danny sucked in yet another breath, allowing himself to break his transformation and change back to Danny Fenton. The wave was still there but Danny was relieved to find that the feeling wasn't as strong and in this state he could deal with the uncomfortable dizzy state that he was in.

 _ **What is going on with me? M-maybe I should call somebody… Sam… Sam wanted to talk to me anyways I-I might as well call.**_

Danny struggled to his feet, his knees trembling as he got up and made his way up the stairs, gripping to the rail as though it was the only way he would be able to get up the stairs without falling right back down to the bottom. Despite the fear of falling though he managed to safely make it up the stairs and onto the couch where he then laid down and tried to continue calming his nerves.

His entire body felt hot, almost feverish. He sucked in yet another breath, picking up the phone from the end table and dialing the number he had memorized years ago. He placed the phone against his head, listening to it ring until a voice answered that made a smile instantly formed on his face.

" _ **Hello?**_ "

"H-h-hey, Sam." Danny said, rubbing his stomach as it growled and lurched, making him feel as though he was going to throw up, yet he managed to hold it down. "I got your letter, Congratulations on getting Married." He smiled.

" _ **Thanks Danny! God, it's been too long since I've heard your voice! How have you been doing?**_ "

"I'm… actually that's what I've been calling to talk to you about." He said, with a sigh. "I think Phantom is sick."

" _ **What? How is that possible?**_ "

"I don't know, but everytime I transform into Phantom I get feeling really sick…"

" _ **Have you told Vlad?**_ "

"No no no." Danny said, "I can't bother him with something like this… and actually… I shouldn't be bothering you like this either. I'm sorry, you're probably getting ready to get married."

" _ **Are you kidding me? This is the first time I've heard from you since Graduation, the wedding plans can wait a while I wanna talk to you!**_ "

Danny smiled, pushing his black hair out of his face, he had to admit that talking to his old friend was making him feel better. "How's Tucker?"

" _ **Good, he's working at Valerie's company creating a new Phone. He is hoping to see you during the wedding, are you going to be able to make it?**_ "

"I wouldn't miss it" Danny laughed. "My two best friends are getting Married! There's no way I would miss it! Not for anything in the world! Just because Phantom is sick doesn't mean anything."

" _ **What exactly do you mean, Phantom is sick?**_ "

"I don't know but, when I'm walking around as Fenton I just feel tired but I can do everything without a problem, but when I turn into Phantom I can only be Phantom for a few moments before bam I feel incredibly weak and sick to my stomach. It fades after a while but even then it's still really rough on me."

Sam seemed to go quiet for a moment, thinking about something. " _ **I hate to tell you this Danny but there's only a handful of people that can help you. Vlad, Clockwork, Frostbite, and… your parents.**_ "

Danny bit his lip, wishing he could just call up his mom and dad and tell him about his problem but figuring that they wouldn't listen he nodded. "I'm too weak to go to the Ghost Zone alone so I'll talk to Vlad when he get's home from work later today."

" _ **Alright, well let me know okay? I worry about you, the only time I hear or see you is on the news or in the paper when you're in a fight.**_ "

Danny frowned, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Danny said, "It's just… everything happened so fast. One day I thought I was a teen who would die when he got older, not a teen who would live the rest of their life as a halfa unless something terrible happened to me in the end…"

"Is that why you came out to your mom and dad? As gay I mean?"

"Yeah… that is. I was hoping that if I was going to have to stand by and watch as everyone I knew and loved died around me I was going to tell the only people who didn't know the truth what was going on with me… I thought… I thought they would accept the fact that I was gay as easily as they accepted the fact that I was half ghost… but I guess explaining how your son became half ghost was easier than trying to explain how he felt attracted to other males… I guess if I were normal… they wouldn't have had anything to worry about."

" _ **Danny, you can't blame yourself. You're gay, and that's not just something you can choose or change. Just like I can't change the fact that I'm Bi-Sexual and that Tucker is straight.**_ "

Danny sucked in another breath, he knew deep down she was right. He had heard that more than once, and not just from her but from Vlad and her sister as well. He also knew the only reason why he blamed himself was because he missed his mom and dad so much. He wanted to just see them again, to hug them and have them tell him that he was going to be alright. But he was scared, incredibly scared. His mom had rejected him so easily, almost like 16 years between them had meant nothing.

" _ **Danny?**_ "

"Huh? O-oh sorry I'm still here." He smiled softly, "You and Tuck got plans for a Honeymoon?"

" _ **Yeah. We're going to the Bahama's for a week.**_ "

"Bahamas? That'll be quite an adventure."

" _ **Tucker's excited, he's never been and I haven't been there since I was 9 so it'll be a trip, that's for sure.**_ "

The two friends talked for an hour until Sam had to hang up so that she could start working on plans for the wedding again. By the time he had hung up with her the sick feeling had completely vanished leaving him with only a tired and exhausted feeling, which made him want nothing more than to take an incredibly long nap.

Danny got to his feet, stumbling into the kitchen to make himself some instant noodles, which Vlad literally only bought for the teen since Danny had no cooking ability what-so-ever. Noodles sounded terrible but he suspected that if he tried to do anything else he wouldn't be able to stomach it and would end up sick again.

While waiting for the food to steam Danny walked over to the couch, turning on the Television to the New's which he often did when he wasn't going on Patrol knowing that between his boyfriend the Mayor and New Outlets the news of any Ghost Attacks would reach him pretty quickly. Luckily for not only him - but for all of Amity Park, everything was nice and quiet. With no signs of any malevolent Ghosts to speak of. It was nice knowing that Most ghosts didn't try to come and pick fights like they used to. Before he could never get a moment of peace but now that's what most of his days consisted of.

Danny walked back into the kitchen, grabbing his bowl of soup and heading back to the living room and sitting at the table and enjoying his soup. He was about half way done with it when Vlad walked in, a box under his arm. Upon seeing his lover with a mouth full of soup Vlad laughed, walking over and kissing Danny's head.

"Hello Daniel, how was your afternoon?"

"Good." Danny said, deciding against telling him anything after seeing just how exhausted he was. "What's in the box?" Danny asked, as Vlad smiled and put it on the table.

"My assistant had a baby-shower yesterday and said she didn't want the rest of the cake and told me to share it with my 'special lady'." Vlad smiled, "But seeing how I don't have a special lady in my life I'll just share it with the special man of my life." Vlad said, tilting Danny's head back gently before kissing him and making the younger teen blush and push him away.

"Vlad, I just ate soup, I really don't think my soup tastes good with your coffee." He said, slightly puffing out his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Aw, I love how you think so. I kiss you to kiss you, I don't care what you taste like." Vlad smiled, putting the box on the table and sitting beside Danny. "So, do you want cake or not?"

Danny thought about it. "Sure, why not." He laughed, "I'll go get forks." Danny said, getting to his feet and going into the kitchen.

The idea of cake made his stomach turn but the idea of having sweets also made him smile. He hadn't had sweets in so long it was driving him crazy, whether he threw up or not would have to be determined but he was willing to give it a shot. If he had turned down the cake Vlad would have suspected something was wrong and he refused to let the man worry about something as trivial as a stomachache.

After collecting two forks from the drawer he returned back into the living room, handing one to Vlad before sitting next to his lover on the couch. Vlad then opened the gox and the sight of the blue frosting once again made Danny's stomach lurch at the idea. Fighting passed the nausea Danny dug his fork into the cake and stuck it in his mouth doing his best to enjoy the flavor.

Danny glanced at Vlad who despite not being a big fan of sweets seemed to be enjoying the cake. Danny swallowed his bite, scrunching his nose as the cake went down. "I got a letter from Sam and Tucker." Danny said, catching Vlad's attention. "They're getting Married on the 10th and want us to be there."

Vlad smiled, "I would love to attend, however it would be hard my justifying being there. As the Mayor I mean."

Danny nodded, part of him wishing Vlad wasn't so afraid of admitting that they were together. He understood why though, a lot of people were against people being gay and being the Mayor of an entire city was a lot of pressure for the older man to worry about. "Would you mind if I go?"

"Would I mind if you went to the wedding of your two best friends?" Vlad laughed, "Of course not, Daniel! Go and have fun! If we need to we can go get you a suit on Monday."

Danny laughed. "No, I think I have one left over from Jazz's wedding. The only question is if it fit's or not. I'll have to try it out later this week and if we need to we can just get it altered. It'll be much cheaper than buying a new suit."

"Daniel, you know money has never been an issue."

"I know, I just don't like spending a lot on things I'll probably one where once in a blue moon." Danny said, forcing down another bite of cake.

Vlad nodded in understanding, taking his own bite of cake.

Thankfully Danny managed to hold down the cake which was surprising seeing how the two men managed to eat the entire cake themselves before bed. But, of course though Danny couldn't sleep all because of the sugar pouring through his veins.

Danny rolled over, looking at Vlad who was sleeping soundly, his left arm over his eyes with the blanket draped across his ribcage. He was out cold and clearly wouldn't be awake unless something big happened. Danny sighed, climbing out of bed and leaving the room. Danny made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Once his cup was full he guzzled it down, the feeling of the cold liquid running down the back of his through was extremely relaxing and made Danny feel better than he had been for almost two days.

Danny then sighed, looking outside the kitchen window. He felt incredibly torn; he wanted nothing more than to go outside and enjoy flying but at the same time he had a bad feeling about going out there. He still didn't know exactly why he was so exhausted nor what was wrong with Phantom. If his powers suddenly stopped working during the middle of a fight he would be in danger.

The halfa bit his lip, letting out a sigh as he transformed. Danny then turned intangible and flew outside of the house the chilly May air hitting him and making him shiver. He had felt warm all day long so to have the cold air over him pulled mixed emotions. Danny flew through the air, breathing deeply. He felt sick, the same kind of sick he had earlier when he had transformed into Phantom but this one wasn't as rough as it was earlier.

Danny close his eyes, flying to the park and landing on a grass hill looking over at the rest of the park, looking at the pond specifically frowning. He used to love that pond and the memories he shared with his mother, his favorite one being when he was 6 years old. His mom had taken him to the pond to teach him how to fish, it was hard and he remembered when he did catch his fish he had been so scared that he dropped the fish and it escaped back into the pond. Maddie had laughed to the point she was in tears.

That was one of his favorite memories, and it broke his heart to know that just because his mom was homophobic the he wouldn't be able to have any memories like that again.

A gasp came through him as a bright blue smoke came out of his mouth making Danny jump violently. He turned quickly, but it was too late as Ghost Wolf pinned him down, his paws holding down his arms while his back leg's stood on Danny's thighs, holding him down. The Wolf wasn't alone either for there was also a Ghost Snake on the attack.

The Snake shot out from the tree, wrapping around the Wolf making the ghost howl in pain as Danny jumped up and flew into the air. The two ghost's were fighting each other, rolling around in the grass in a clear attempt to try and get rid of each other yet they kept looking up and leaping at Danny.

Danny had never seen two rogue ghosts acting so strange before, normally they stayed in the ghost zone and only came out when they got lost. They didn't cause much trouble with other ghosts and kept their heads down until they found another portal and made their way back into the Ghost Zone. These two ghosts though seemed to be targeting Danny specifically.

Danny bit his lip, watching the two for a moment before he gasped. Before he could realize he was in danger the Ghost Wolf had tossed the snake aside and had pounced up into the air, bitting down on Danny's leg and dragging him down to ground and pinning him yet again. Danny cried out, feeling pain pulsing through his leg, but he couldn't worry about it too much when the Wolf opened it's mouth and chomped down towards his neck.

Danny moved his head just as the Wolf chomped down, getting a mouth full of grass before he pulled his head back a look of disgust on it's face. It shook its head, giving Danny enough of a distraction to lift up his leg, giving Danny a hard kick to the Wolf's stomach knocking it off of him. Danny then rolled onto his hands and knees, scrambling to his feet and running. He only took a single stp before his gave out from under him and he fell back down. He heard the Wolf running at him, and that gave him a split second to roll over out of the way, but not before the claw's of the Wolf scraped across his ribs and stomach, cutting it.

Blood sprayed from his ribs shocking him, in his ghost state his blood was green but in this state the green was streaked with red. That scared him. Danny was beginning to feel sicker and sicker with each passing moment. Danny rolled again, spinning as he got to his feet and pointed the Ghost Thermos to the wolf, pushing the button and watching as the wolf was sucked into it. Once the wolf was safely inside the thermos he sighed, but relaxing was a mistake.

The Ghost Snake shot out yet again, wrapping around Danny's arms, chest, and stomach tightening itself around him. Danny struggled, trying to hit the button on the thermos but when the snake got even tighter the pain was enough to make him drop it to the ground. Danny let out a choked cry as he felt one of his upper ribs snap under the pressure of the snake holding him. He struggled, trying to break free from the snake's grasp, unable to do it. He was able to do a something though, call for help.

He moved his hand to the front of his belt, pushing a button that Vlad had managed to put in it during the beginning of the truce. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad all had a receiver, and he knew at least one person was listening. Or he would be if Danny could take him up. The snake, who felt the movement, once again tightened around him, making him whimper violently, tears forming in his eyes. The pain he was making him feel like he was going to pass out and judging by the black rings forming around the outside of his vision he was beginning to suspect that would be the case.

 _ **If only I had enough energy to do my wail…**_ Danny thought, struggling to even form energy around his hand. He needed to break free! He didn't know why these ghost's were attacking him but he knew that without help he was going to be in a literal world of pain.

"Danny!" Vlad cried, a pink burst of energy shooting out and hitting the Ghost Snake and knocking the ghost away from him. Vlad, in the form of Plasmius, flew down to the ground as Danny fell to his hands and knees, struggling violently to breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Danny said, a wave of nausea hitting him again mixed with the pain as he threw up on the grass. Vlad tried to touch Danny's shoulder hoping to help Danny but failed to do so as the Ghost Snake flew at him Vlad grabbed Danny's thermos sucking the snake into the thermos. Danny threw up yet again, hitting the wave over and over again until all the cake and soup, everything he had in his stomach now emptied on the grass. He looked at Vlad, frowning. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He whimpered, "I know you have work tomorrow."

Vlad shushed him, picking Danny up and flying back towards the house, keeping him close to his chest as the younger male transformed back into Fenton. Normally wounds that Danny got in his ghost form had stopped bleeding when he was in his human form but he seemed to be bleeding just as hard from his calf and chest. Vlad flew Danny to the house going through the ceiling and directly into the bathroom. Vlad then laid Danny on the edge of the tub, touching his head worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked.

"I'm-I'm okay. It hurts pretty bad but I'm alright." Danny said, panting in pain and exhaustion.

Vlad nodded, reaching under the sink and grabbing the first aid kit, once the box was out Vlad put the box on the toilet and began cutting away Danny's shirt. Once the shirt was gone Vlad helped Danny out of his pants so that the teen was in nothing more than his boxers. "What were you doing out there?" Vlad asked him worriedly, as he grabbed an alcohol swab running it across the wounds on his chest, making Danny whimper and whine in discomfort.

"I… I couldn't sleep." Danny admitted quietly. "I thought fresh air would do me good…"

Vlad's eyes softened, he clearly understood where Danny was coming from in this situation. Vlad continued to clean the wound for a while longer until he then began to bandage it. "Next time, next time please just let me know where you're going? It worries me to see you in pain."

Danny swallowed painfully before he nodded, "I will… I'm sorry Vlad."

Vlad smiled, kissing Danny's head before moving to the teen's calf, wrapping a thick bandage around his calf which ended up just as thick as the one around Danny's abdomen. Soon after Vlad gave Danny some tea and laid him down in bed so that the teenager could rest easy.


End file.
